Runenkind
by Zenit
Summary: eine fantastische Kurzgeschichte


_**Rundenkind**_

Für winterspross

„Spürt den Zorn der Götter!" Laut wie tausend Hammerschläge hallte die Stimme der Götterbotin Reytoxia über das Land Impia und die Menschen in den Städten fielen auf die Knie, als der apokalyptische Tag begann. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere prasselte der Regen auf die Erde hinab und es wurde finster. Es dämmerte nicht und keine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne; sie hörte einfach auf zu scheinen. Nur die Gestalt der göttlichen Botin war in ein türkises Licht gehüllt.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Reytoxias schmale Lippen.

Sie hatten es nicht anders verdient, diese arroganten Sterblichen. Sie waren zu eitel, um den Göttern zu huldigen, zu gierig, um ihnen zu opfern und zu feige, um sich den Konsequenzen ihres Fehlverhaltens zu stellen. Lieber krochen und wanden sie sich auf dem Boden, schrien um Vergebung und bettelten um Gnade.

„Seid gewappnet, Bewohner Impias, denn heute Nacht wird der Fluch der Götter geboren werden. Euere Ernte wird er verderben und eure Kinder wird er töten, noch ehe sie das Licht der Welt erblicken. Nehmt euch in Acht vor dem Runenkind."

Als die gleißende Erscheinung Reytoxias vom Himmel verschwand, glitt das blutverschmierte Kind aus dem Körper seiner Mutter auf das weiße Laken, welches diese über dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Stöhnend vor Angst und Anstrengung vergrub sie ihre Finger in dem Stoff und das Kind begann zu weinen. Langsam richtete die junge Frau sich auf und hoffte, ihre Eltern nicht aufgeweckt zu haben. Hätten sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren, hätten sie sie zur Abtreibung gezwungen. Jetzt war es zu spät, niemand würde ihr dieses Kind wegnehmen können, das in solch einer zärtlichen Nacht empfangen wurde.

Vorsichtig griff die geschulte Hebamme nach der Schere und trotz der Schmerzen richtete sie sich weiter auf, durchtrennte die Nabelschnur und langte nach dem frischen Handtuch, als ihr die Schere aus der Hand glitt. Erschrocken starrte sie das Kind auf dem Laken an. „Nein…"

Rasch erhob sich die junge Mutter und wäre unter den brennenden Unterleibsschmerzen beinahe zusammen geknickt. Mit zitternder Hand griff sie nach dem weißen Tuch, ergriff das Kind und wickelte es in den Stoff ein, sodass man nur einen Teil des kleinen, dunklen Kopfes sehen konnte.

„Nein…", wisperte sie erneut und sah sich panisch um. Dann holte sie ihren Mantel hervor und warf ihn sich hastig über, bevor sie sich leisen Schrittes aus ihrem Elternhaus schlich.

Als sie durch den von den Göttern verfinsterten Nachmittag eilte, kreisten ihre Gedanken um das Bündel, das sie unter ihrem Mantel verbarg.

Wie konnte das nur geschehen sein? Ihr Kind…

„Nein… es ist nicht mein Kind. Es ist eine Schande…"

Der Jungpriester Nellov hatte gerade Dienst, als Reytoxia am Himmel erschien. Demütig war er auf die Knie gesunken und hatte den Blick beschämt gesenkt, als er den Vorwurf und die Strafe der göttlichen Stimme vernommen hatte.

Er und seine Messdienerin Celestria waren die einzigen Gottesdiener im Tempel und auch sie waren der Götteranbetung nur müßig nachgekommen. Der Bürgermeister des Dorfes hatte ihnen fast alle finanziellen Mittel entzogen. Einmal im Monat- wenn überhaupt!- fand eine rituelle Opferung statt und Nellov hatte ihn gespürt, den herannahenden Zorn der Götter. Der warme Glanz des türkisenen Feuers war von Mal zu Mal verblasst, bis es schließlich ganz erlosch.

War es seine Schuld, dass die Götter ihr Gesicht von ihnen abgewandt hatten? Er allein hätte das Volk des Dorfes nicht dazu anhalten können, den Göttern wieder zu huldigen. Nellov fühlte sich so unbedeutend wie ein Blatt im Wind.

Der Jungpriester fuhr aus seinem Gebet, als die schweren Türen des kleinen Tempels geöffnet wurden. Ein eisiger Wind wehte hinein und als die Türen wieder einrasteten, stand eine junge Frau vor ihm.

„Dira... führt dich diese... traurige Stunde in den Tempel?" Langsam richtete Nellov sich auf und ging auf die verängstigte Frau zu. Diese schüttelte einen Moment panisch den Kopf, dann entblößte sie das weiße Bündel, welches sie unter ihrem Umhang verborgen hatte. Mit zitternden Händen streckte sie es Nellov entgegen.

„Dieses Kind… ist nicht unter dem Segen der Ehe entstanden… Bitte… nehmt es in Eure Obhut, ich kann es nicht bei mir behalten…" Mit einer Hast, als würde das Kind ihre Finger versengen, drückte sie das Neugeborene in seine Arme und verschwand dann wortlos aus dem Tempel.

„Was… Dira… Dira!" Der Jungpriester stand vor der offenen Türe mit einem Kind in den Armen und starrte der Mutter hinterher, die in den endenden Nachmittag floh.

Das Kind im Tuch regte sich und zog so Nellovs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. So klein wie es war, konnte es kaum älter als ein paar Stunden sein. Langsam lief der Jungpriester zu einer Öllampe und legte das Kind neben die brennende Lichtquelle auf den Altar, dann schlug er das teils blutige Laken beiseite.

Erst verwundert dann erschrocken betrachtete er das kleine Mädchen, das vor ihm lag. Seine Hand begann zu zucken und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Celestria…", wisperte er leise und die Messdienerin, die im stummen Gebet neben dem Altar gekniet hatte, richtete sich auf und verbeugte sich rasch. „Herr?"

„Celestria, sei so gut und wärme ein wenig Wasser, damit ich dieses Kind waschen kann. Geh dann zum Stallmeister und lass unsere Pferde satteln, um dieses Kind nach Divinatio zu bringen."

Die schwarzhaarige Messdienerin verbeugte sich rasch, warf dabei einen Blick auf das Kind und sog die Luft erschrocken ein. „Herr, was…?"

Nellov nickte bedrückt von der Last, die ihm soeben aufgeladen wurde.

„Ja, Celestria… das sind göttliche Runen."

Das Mädchen schrie erschrocken, als Nellov sie in die kleine, mit Wasser gefüllte Wanne gleiten ließ und sie mit einer Hand an einem der dicken Arme festhielt. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen kleinen Schwamm. Er tauchte den Schwamm ins warme Wasser und fuhr sacht über die dunkle Haut des Kleinkindes.

Runen… Ihr Körper war übersät davon! In dünnen, hellbraunen Linien schlangen sie sich um ihren Körper und bildeten ein exotisches Muster aus verschiedenen Zeichen und Symbole.

„Das Runenkind…" Nellov seufzte leise, als er das Kind auf der Wanne hob und es in ein frisches, türkises Tuch einwickelte, sodass nur noch der zierliche Kopf zu sehen war.

„Und du bringst so großes Unheil über unser Land?", fragte der Priester, als das Mädchen die türkisen Augen und den Mund leicht öffnete; fast so, als würde es lächeln.

„Mein Herr?" Celestria stand im Türrahmen und sah Nellov abwartend an, die Verachtung und Furcht gegenüber dem Kind war offensichtlich. „Die Pferde sind gesattelt und der Proviant auf die Packesel geschnallt."

Der Jungpriester nickte dankend, wickelte das Neugeborene in ein weiteres, wärmendes Tuch, bevor er den Raum verließ und sich zum Portal des Tempels begab. Mit einer Miene, die nur einen Bruchteil der Sorge ausdrückte, die er empfand, stieg er auf den braunen Wallach und nahm die Zügel in die eine Hand, während er mit der anderen das Mädchen an sich drückte. Ein kurzer Blick über seine Schulter sagte ihm, dass Celestria sich hinter ihm befand, er gab dem Pferd die Sporen und lenkte es auf die große Handelsstrasse, die zur Hauptstadt Divinatio führte.

„Eure Heiligkeit?" Der Kopf einer Messdienerin war in der Türe zusehen und Ketey blickte von dem Papier auf, das sich auf seinem Tisch häufte.

„Ein Jungpriester aus dem Norden ist heute angekommen und verlangt ein Gespräch mit Euch", erklärte die Dienerin, während sie in die Kammer trat und verbeugte sich.

Zehn Tage waren seit dem Erscheinen Reytoxias vergangen und in dem Haupttempel, in dem zuvor nur von Ratten gehaust hatten, war die Hölle losgebrochen. Die Priester und Diener waren in Windeseile in den Haupttempel zurückgekehrt und hatten die Gebete wieder aufgenommen. In der großen Verzweiflung des Königs hatte er dem Tempel ein halbes Vermögen geopfert, um das Gemüt der Götter zu besänftigen. Inzwischen war es so, dass Priester und Geistliche aus ganz Impia zu ihm reisten und seinen Rat suchten.

„So führe ihn zu mir", sagte der oberste Priester des Tempels und seufzte leise, als die Messdienerin mit einer letzten Verbeugung verschwand. Wenig später trat ein junger Mann, Ketey schätzte ihn nicht älter als achtzehn, in das Gemach ein und obwohl in seinen Augen etwas wie Stolz zu erkennen war, bot sein Äußeres einen jämmerlichen Anblick. Seine türkise Robe war von oben bis unten mit Schlamm bespritzt, sein schwarzes Haar war zerzaust und voller Schmutz, gleich wie sein Gesicht und seine Hände. Nur die grünen Augen stachen aus dem Dreck hervor und in ihnen schimmerte große Besorgnis gepaart mit festem Glauben; etwas, was Ketey schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Der junge Priester verbeugte sich tief vor Ketey und legte dabei die Hände aneinander.

„Vielen Dank, dass Ihr mich so kurzfristig empfangen habt, Eure Heiligkeit. Mein Name ist Nellov und ich komme aus der nördlichen Ebene", stellte Nellov sich formell vor und richtete sich wieder auf.

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung bedeutete Ketey ihm, er solle sich setzen und musterte den Neuankömmling einen Moment kritisch. Dann faltete er die Hände vor seinem Gesicht und stützte sein Kinn auf.

„Nellov, treuer Diener der Götter, Ihr seht erschöpft aus", grüßte Ketey zurück und konnte dabei nicht den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme verbergen. Nellov jedoch schien ihn nicht zu verbergen, denn er verbeugte sich erneut und dankte ihm, bevor er sich setzte.

„Nun, Jungpriester Nellov, was führt Euch so eiligst hierher?" Wieder lag Spott in seiner Stimme, diesmal jedoch wegen der überflüssigen Frage. Ein Diener der Götter hatte im Moment nur einen Grund, weshalb er den Oberpriester sprechen wollte.

„Wie jeder, heiliger Ketey, habe auch ich die Stimme der Botin vernommen, die uns eine… Warnung schickte. Nun…" Bedrückt betrachtete Nellov seine Hände, die er in einander gefaltet hatte, um das nervöse Zittern zu unterbinden. „Nun, ich… will nicht lange Reden halten, aber… vor zehn Tagen kann eine junge Frau in den kleinen Tempel des Dorfes, in dem nur ich und meine Messdienerin Celestria dienten, und hatte ein Neugeborenes bei sich…"

Jegliche Farbe war mit einem Mal aus Ketey Gesicht gewichen und ungläubig betrachtete er den vor sich sitzenden Priester. Wollte er ihm etwa sagen…?

„Und dann drückte sie mir das Kind in die Hand. Es sei nicht unter dem Segen der Ehe gezeugt worden und sie könne es nicht ernähren. Als Diener der Götter war es natürlich meine Pflicht, dieses Kind aufzunehmen, doch als ich einen Blick darauf warf…"

„Schweigt!", unterbrach ihn Ketey und der Jungpriester verstummte augenblicklich. „Es ist also schon angekommen?"

Nellov nickte stumm und Ketey barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Es war da, das verfluchte Kind… Und er war so töricht gewesen zu glauben, dass die Götter ihnen noch eine letzte Frist gewähren würde.

Ketey seufzte, als Müdigkeit ihn übermannte und nach einer Weile des Schweigens legte er die Hände wieder auf den hölzernen Tisch.

„Nun… das Feuer der Götter leuchtete schwach, aber es leuchtet. Wenn wir ihnen weiter huldigen und noch treuer dienen als in der Vergangenheit wendet sich der Fluch und wird vielleicht zu unsrem Segen. Immerhin ist es ein Kind der Götter", schloss Ketey, erhob sich und rief nach seiner Dienerin. Nellov rappelte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Niba, bereite dem Priester und seiner Messdienerin je ein Zimmer und führe sie dorthin." Das Mädchen verbeugte sich und verließ dann wieder das Zimmer.

„Nellov, Ihr werdet für eine Weile hier im Tempel verweilen und auf das Kind aufpassen. Wir werden sehen, was mit ihm passiert. Vielleicht sind uns die Götter gnädig, wenn wir das Kind im Tempel behalten, zumal es hier wenig Schaden anrichten kann."

Nellov nickte und verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal, als Niba hinein kam und den Priester in Celestrias Begleitung zu ihren Zimmern führte. Nellov nahm der Messdienerin das Kind aus den Armen und man bemerkte sofort, wie viel es Celestria ausgemacht hatte, das Kind zu berühren.

Dann verabschiedete der Jungpriester sich von den beiden Damen und begab sich in das für ihn hergerichtete Zimmer.

Es war relativ groß, größer als es Nellov erwartet hatte. Am Fenster stand ein Doppelbett und gleich neben der Tür ein Schreibtisch aus Ebenholz. Die Wände waren hellbraun wie der Rest des Tempels und auf dem Boden sah man ein kunstvolles Mosaik. Es stellte die Götter in den himmlischen Gefilden dar.

Doch der Raum war sehr spärlich beleuchtet. Die Glaskugeln, die an der Wand befestigt waren, spendeten nur ein sehr schwaches, türkises Licht. Nellov entzündete die Öllampe, die auf dem Tisch stand, und schritt zu einer niedrigen Kommode, auf der frische Tücher lagen.

Behutsam legte der Jungpriester das kleine Mädchen auf die Kommode und wickelte es aus. Dann betrachtete er es eine weile lang, während sie mit wachen, fröhlichen Augen zurückblickte, den zahnlosen Mund in einem Lächeln geöffnet.

„Na, du?" Er zog das von der Reise schmutzige Tuch unter ihr hervor und legte es auf den Boden. Dann griff er nach dem weißen Windeltuch und wickelte das Mädchen mit unbeholfenen Händen.

„Das muss ich noch üben…", meinte Nellov leise und nahm dabei das saubere, türkise Tuch in die Hände. Er stellte das kleine Mädchen auf die zarten Beine und hielt es an einem Arm fest, während er mit der anderen das Tuch nun etwas geschickter als die Windel um den Körper des Mädchens wickelte. Als er sie wieder hinlegte, betrachtete er stolz sein Werk. Lächelnd hob er das Kind wieder und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Wenn du schon im Tempel wohnst, musst du auch die göttliche Tracht tragen", sagte Nellov dann und setzte sie auf seinen Schoss. „Die Götter werden sicherlich gnädig sein, wenn sie sehen, wie du ihnen dienst." Es war mehr ein Wunsch als eine Hoffnung, die der Priester mit diesen Worten aussprach. Doch Nellov wünschte es sich inständig. Es konnte nicht sein, dass ein kleines Kind, ein junges Mädchen, das noch nicht mal wusste, was um sie herum geschah oder wer sie war, Impia in den Untergang treiben würde.

Nellovs Mitgefühl für das Mädchen war überwältigend, denn er sah jetzt schon voraus, wie viel Leid es zu ertragen hatte. Wer würde schon ein Kind, dem nachgesagt wurde, dass es Unheil brachte, sein Vertrauen oder Zuneigung schenken?

„Ich mag nicht glauben, dass du befähigt bist, soviel Unheil zu schaffen… nicht absichtlich." Leise seufzend erhob der Jungpriester sich und schritt zum Bett, während er im Stillen beschloss, hinter dem Kind zu stehen, Fluch hin oder her. Schließlich hatten _sie _und nicht das Mädchen die Götter erzürnt, also sollte man so ehrlich sein und die Strafe, die man sich selbst eingebracht hatte, mit Würde tragen.

Denn so närrisch waren die Götter mit Sicherheit nicht, dass sie mit ihrem Fluch die Menschheit ausrotteten. Wer bliebe übrig, um sie dann noch anzubeten?

Ich gestehe meine Schuld und ich büsse, sprach Nellov in seinen Gedanken zu den Göttern, bevor er sich mit dem Runenkind ins Bett legte und schon nach wenigen Atemzügen hüllte der Mantel des Schlafes ihn vollständig ein.

Und auch in den darauffolgenden Nächten schlief er ruhig, erfüllt von einem Gefühl tiefster Freude.

Jahre vergingen…

„Bemerkenswert…", murmelte Xystus, als seine Augen wieder aufklarten und sein Geist sich wieder in seinem Körper befand. „Er hat sein Versprechen gehalten und ist standhaft geblieben."

Arbitra, Xystus' Gattin, kicherte leise und richtete ihren Blick auf den Haupttempel, den man vom Himmelgewölbe aus problemlos betrachten konnte.

„Was für einen Menschen doch recht unüblich ist", antwortete sie belustigt und legte ihrem Gemahl eine Hand auf den Schenkel.

„Seine Frömmigkeit allein reicht aber nicht, um den Frevel der Menschheit, den sie mit der Missachtung unsrer Göttlichkeit begingen, wieder auszugleichen!", warf Ardens hitzig ein, wurde jedoch von seiner Schwester unterbrochen, bevor er ein weiteres Argument äußern konnte.

„Das tut sie sehr wohl, mein kriegerischer Bruder", fuhr Savita ihm mit bezaubernder und doch sehr zweckgebundener Lieblichkeit ins Wort. „Wir haben, was wir immer schon genossen haben. Die Menschen ehren uns und beten uns an. Dieser außergewöhnliche Priester unterscheidet sich jedoch von dem Rest unserer Anhänger." Mit einer Fürsorge im Blick, die nur die Schutzpatronin der Familie empfinden konnte, hob sie die Hand und wies auf den Tempel. „Er hat mehr Buße getan, als sonst ein Sterblicher und viel wichtiger…"

„Er ehrt und liebt das Runenkind mehr als alle anderen", ergänzte Arbitra den Satz ihrer Tochter und alle Blicke wanderten zu Xystus. Dieser zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über den wohlgenährten Bauch.

„Nun, lasst uns noch drei, vier Jahre vergehen. Unser Kind wird sie in diesen Jahren hart auf die Probe stellen und wir werden sehen, wie die Menschen reagieren werden…"

„Ilnairu!" Beim Klang ihres Namens drehte die Tempelnovizin sich um und der, den sie an der Türe entdeckte, zauberte ihr ein fröhliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Staunend betrachtete Nellov das Mädchen- die junge Frau!, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken-, das mit großen Schritten auf ihn zulief und ihm stolz das türkise Gewand vorführte, welches jede Novizin bei der Weihe zur Priesterin trug.

Vierzehn Jahre... Nellov mochte kaum glauben, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Viel zu genau konnte er sich noch an den Tag erinnern, an dem er mit ihr hier angekommen war. Und jetzt stand seine kleine Ilnairu, der die Götter persönlich ihren Namen gegeben hatte, vor ihm in den Festtagsgewändern!

In überschwänglicher Freude breitete Nellov die Arme aus und drückte das Kind der Götter an sich.

„Ilnairu, mein Sonnenschein, lass dich ansehen!" Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und schob sie ein Stück von sich.

Das silberne Haar fiel ihr glatt über die zarten Schultern und betonte die dunkle Haut, mit der sie von Geburt an gesegnet war. Die mystischen Runen, die Zeichen der Götter, schlängelten sich in einem schmückenden Hellbraun von ihrem Gesicht hinab über ihre Arme bis zu ihren Beinen und ließen Ilnairu noch exotischer wirken als ohnehin schon.

Das leise Kichern des Runenkindes ließ Nellov aus seiner Betrachtung schrecken und Ilnairu warf sich ihm um den Hals.

„Sobald ich geweihte Priesterin bin, werden wir zusammen den Göttern huldigen", nuschelte das Mädchen in seine braunen Haare und Nellov hätte fast geweint ob der kindlichen Unschuld, mit der sie ihre Worte aussprach.

„Ja, das werden wir", antwortete er ihr und richtete sich auf, als es leise an der Türe klopfte.

Celestria trat ein und verbeugte sich tief, verpasste dabei aber nicht die Gelegenheit, Ilnairu einen verächtlichen Blick zu zuwerfen.

„Meister Nellov, Oberpriester Ketey wünscht Euch zu sprechen", murmelte die Messdienerin und blickte Nellov geduldig an.

Dieser erhob sich gemächlich und drückte Ilnairu noch ein letztes Mal an sich, bevor er sich umdrehte und von Celestria zum Gemach des obersten Priesters führen ließ.

Als Nellov klopfte, wurde er von Keteys Dienerin hereingebeten. Hastig richtete sie ihre Haare, die hier und da vom Kopf abstanden, und Nellov, der inzwischen den Rang eines Meisters bekleidete, konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, was eine reizende Röte in das Gesicht der Messdienerin trieb.

„Bitte, setzt Euch", stammelte das Mädchen verlegen und wies auf einen Sessel vor dem Arbeitstisch des obersten Priesters. „Seine Heiligkeit wird Euch sofort empfangen."

Gehorsam setzte sich Nellov und bediente sich an den frischen Früchten, die kunstvoll auf einer kleinen Platte angerichtet worden waren. Nachdenklich betrachtete der Lehrmeister die äußerst kleinen Trauben. „Muss eine relativ schlechte Ernte gewesen sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Tempel immer die besten Früchte bekommt", murmelte Nellov bei sich und steckte sich eine Traube in den Mund.

„Oh ja, das war sogar eine sehr schlechte Ernte...", sagte eine Stimme und Ketey ließ sich schwerfällig in seinen luxuriösen Sessel fallen. „Die schlechteste seit Jahren."

Nellov neigte seinen Oberkörper in der Andeutung einer Verbeugung und Alarmglocken läuteten schrill in seinem Hinterkopf, als er die Besorgnis in Keteys Haltung wahrnahm.

„Nun... es gibt mal gute und mal schlechte Jahre... Wenn wir Fertilitas mit einem besonderen Geschenk beglücken, wird sie uns sicher mit reicher Ernte bescheren", antwortete Nellov mit belegter Stimme und versuchte so, seine eigene Beunruhigung zu verbergen.

„Nun, Meister Nellov, wie Ihr selbst sicherlich wisst, was das nur eine der schlechten Ernten, die das Land in den letzten Jahren ereilt hat und das Volk musste nicht lange nach einem Schuldigen suchen."

„Nein...", wisperte Nellov, als die Alarmglocken lauter wurden, und ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper.

„Niemand hatte es gewagt, uns offen zu trotzen, schließlich sind wir der Tempel, doch nun, da die Menschen Hunger leiden, werden die Stimmen lauten und selbst der König..."

„Nein!", unterbrach Nellov den Oberpriester ungnädig und hob den Blick. „Sie hat nicht mit dem Missstand zu tun!"

Beschwörend hob Ketey die Hände und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die Pein in den Augen des Jüngeren erblickte.

„Ich weiß… mit den Jahren, die sie im Tempel verbracht hatte, ist Ilnairu uns allen sehr ans Herz gewachsen, besonders Euch, die Ihr sie erzogen habt, doch es war nicht zu vermeiden, dass das Volk irgendwann ihre… Liquidierung fordern würde."

„Nein", murmelte Nellov und betrachtete seine Hände, wie sie sich nervös in seine Robe bohrten. „Nein… Wir müssen sie lieben, sie ist das göttliche Kind! Sie zu töten wäre der größte Gottesfrevel, den wir überhaupt begehen könnten!" Die Nervosität in dem jungen Meister wich blankem Entsetzen, als Ketey ihm ein Pergament mit dem königlichen Siegel besehen vor ihm auf den Tisch legte.

„Der König ordnete ihre Hinrichtung für morgen beim neunten Klang der Glocke."

„Nein!" Krachend kam der Stuhl auf dem Boden auf, als Nellov, das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, aufsprang.

„Nein!", schrie er diesmal und die Furcht über den Verlust ließ ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern. „Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Gebt Ruh'!" Wütend über den Ungestüm des jungen Meisters, schlug Ketey mit der flachen Hand auf den großen Tisch und sah seinen Gegenüber scharf an.

„Bitte… Ihr könnt ihr das nicht antun… Sie ist doch noch so jung und… unschuldig. Sie kann am wenigsten dafür, dass die ist, wer sie nun mal ist!" Nellovs Knie gaben unter dem Zittern nach und er sank auf den steinernen Boden des Tempels. „Sie sollten heute doch geweiht werden… Wie könnt Ihr mein Kind an den Pranger stellen für etwas, was Ihr selbst verschuldet habt?!"

Als das Gefühl in Nellovs Beine zurückkehrte, rappelte er sich schwerfällig auf und in seinem Blick paarte sich Verzweiflung mit zügellosem Hass. „Mögen die Götter Euch die Götter verzeihen, ich werde es nicht…"

Sein Körper erbebte ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich umwandte und den Raum verließ.

Ketey Dienerin trat aus dem Schatten und ging vor dem obersten Priester auf sie Knie. „Herr?", wisperte sie leise, den Blick demütig zu Boden gerichtet.

„Schon gut, er wird sich damit abfinden, wie wir alle…" Der Tempelherr seufzte schwer und fuhr sich durch das ergrauende Haar. „Übergib das Kind den Wachen…"

Vollkommen traumatisiert taumelte Nellov in seine Kammer und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, bevor ihm seine Beine vollends den Dienst verwehrten. Morgen neun Uhr…

Schon während Nellov durch die hell erleuchteten Gänge gegangen war, hatte er einen Plan gefasst, der in seiner Verzweiflung fußte. Auf dem Pferd würde er sich den Anhängern des Tempels anschließen, wenn sie Ilnairu zum Scheiterhaufen brachten.

Einen Moment würde es sicher geben, die Wachen wären unaufmerksam und dann…

„Ich hole dich da raus…"

Tief im Schatten des Ganges verborgen, beobachtete Celestria, wie einige Wachen in türkis Ilnairu unnötigerweise an den Händen fesselten und sie dann wegführten. Es erstaunte die Messdienerin, wie gefasst das Mädchen wirkte, doch dieses Erstaunen wich höchster Schadenfreude, als sich das Getratsche der anderen Messdienerinnen als wahr erwies. Das Runenkind sollte sterben… endlich!

Die Wachen zogen an Celestria vorbei und diese eilte den Gang hinab in Richtung des Gemaches ihres Meisters. Oh, wie es sie mit ekstatischer Freude erfüllte, diesen Dorn im Auge endlich los zu sein! Jetzt musste sie nur noch verhindern, dass ihr Meister etwas unternahm und dann würde sie ihn für sich alleine haben, er würde sich nur noch um sie kümmern, genauso wie früher…

Vor der Türe der Kammer hielt Celestria inne, schob ihren Mantel von den Schultern und ließ ihn achtlos auf dem Boden liegen. Dann schnürte die den Taillengürtel ein wenig enger und zupfte die Tücher ihres Gewandes so zurecht, dass ihr Dekolleté unzüchtig, wenn nicht gar obszön zur Schau gestellt wurde. Ein letzter Blick an ihr herab ließ Celestria wissen, dass sie genauso wirkte, wie sie wollte und mit der makellosen, weißen Hand klopfte sie an Nellovs Türe. Ein unterdrückter Schluchzer antwortete ihr und Celestria öffnete die Türe.

Sie fand Nellov zusammengekauert auf dem Bett sitzen, die Schultern erbebten bei jedem Schluchzen, das der Meister zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Meister...?" Ein bedauernder Ausdruck legte sich auf Celestrias Gesicht, als sie zu ihm trat und ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte. Nellov blickte nur kurz auf, bevor er den Kopf wieder senkte.

„Mein Herr, ich habe die... schreckliche Nachricht vernommen", sagte sie leise und strich tröstend mit einer Hand über die Tränen benetzte Wange Nellovs.

„Ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen", murmelte er immer und immer wieder, wie ein Mantra, an das sich seine Seele klammerte.

„Ich weiß, Herr... und ich lasse Euch nicht im Stich", antwortete sie sanft und setzte sich vor Nellov auf das Bett. „Doch nun beruhigt Euch... Ich bin ja hier, bei Euch..."

Celestrias Hand spielte betörend mit seinen Haaren und ihre Wangen nahmen ein aufreizendes Rot an, als Nellov aufblickte. Zaghaft lächelte er sie an, dankbar für die Hilfe, die sie ihm bot und der Engel der Wolllust legte seine Schwingen um Celestria, als sie sich weiter zu ihm vorbeugte. Mit zartem Verlangen drückte die Messdienerin ihren Meister auf das Bett, bevor sie mit einer Sanftheit, die ihre Hände bereits versprachen, ihre Lippen auf seine legte. „Und jetzt macht Euch keine Sorgen...", wisperte sie und lächelte einen Moment verstohlen.

„Verbrennt sie!" Die lauten, zornigen Rufe drangen nur gedämpft an Nellovs schläfriges Ohr. Doch die Worte fanden den Weg in sein Bewusstsein und erschrocken fuhr der Gottesdiener auf. Umständlich wickelte er sich aus der Decke und griff nach seiner Robe, die auf dem Boden lag, und noch während er sie anzog, stolperte er zum Fenster.

Aus allen Gassen der Stadt drängten sich Leute auf den Marktplatz, auf dem ein Scheiterhaufen errichtet worden war. Panik flammte in Nellov auf, als er den Holzscheitel erblickte und wie erstarrt blickte er auf eine kleine Eskorte von Reitern, die das Türkis des Tempels und das Gold der königlichen Familie trugen. Einen Moment ruhte sein Blick auf dem kleinen Schatten, der zwischen den Männern auf den Rössern lief, dann wirbelte Nellov herum.

„Mögen die Götter Euch verzeihen... Betet, dass sie Euch verzeihen", wisperte er, während er durch den leeren Tempel hastete. Die türkisen Lichter, die von der Macht der Götter gespeist wurden, waren gänzlich erloschen und auch die Wärme, die den Tempel erfüllt hatte, war verschwunden.

Wie konnte alles an einem Tag komplett aus den Fugen geraten? Dieser Gedanke verfolgte ihn, als er das weite, eisenbeschlagene Eingangstor aufstieß und hastigen Schrittes über die gepflasterten Straßen Divinatios stolperte.

Achtlos stieß Nellov die Menschen beiseite, die den Weg blockierten und obwohl die Panik und der Sprint unsichtbare Nadeln in seine Lungen trieben, rannte er weiter in Richtung des Marktes.

„Entzündet das Feuer!" Über den Lärm der Menge hinweg war der Ruf nur undeutlich zu vernehmen und Nellov flehte die Götter an, dass er sich verhört hatte.

Doch sein fester Glaube zerschellte, als er die Flammen des Scheiterhaufens in den Himmel züngeln sah.

„Nein!", schrie er laut und trat auf den Marktplatz, auf dem sich die Menschen in einem Kreis um den Scheiterhaufen geschart hatten.

Unwirsch schob Nellov die Menschen vor sich beiseite, die verstummt waren, als ein türkises Licht den Platz überflutete,

Nellov kämpfte sich weiter vor und durchbrach schließlich den engsten Menschenkreis um den brennenden Scheitel.

Ilnairus Augen waren mit dem göttlichen Licht ausgefüllt und auch die Runen auf ihrem Körper strahlten türkis. Das zarte Gesicht war vom Ruß geschwärzt, in dem die Tränen, die aus den weit aufgerissenen Augen liefen, eine blasse Spur hinterließen. Dann schossen die Flammen hinauf und die schwarze Silhouette war nur noch zu sehen.

Nellov brach schier das Herz. Er kniete sich nieder, packte die brennenden Holzscheitel und warf sie in die Menge hinter sich, die fluchend in Deckung ging.

„Stoppt die Verbrennung, das ist ein Fehler!" Immer mehr Holz warf er in die Menge, bis vier Arme ihn ergriffen und von dem Scheiterhaufen wegzogen.

„Macht keinen Radau, sonst bringe ich Euch in den Kerker", raunte eine der Wachen.

Funkensprühend brach Holz entzwei, das Volk jubelte laut, schrie den Hass auf das Kind aus ihren Seelen heraus und die grausamen Hände hinderten Nellov daran, sich abzuwenden, geschweige denn, ihr zu helfen.

„Verzeih mir…", wisperte er nur, ohnmächtig von dem Schmerz, der ihn überwältigte und sich mit der Verzweiflung in ihm vereinte.

Er hatte sie verloren...

Zischend verglühte das letzte Holzstück des erloschenen Scheiterhaufens, der hässlich und schwarz aus dem Boden des Marktplatzes ragte. Der Wind blies die Asche auf und Nellov bedeckte schützend die Augen mit der Hand.

Nach dem Löschen des Feuers hatte sich die Menge schnell zerstreut und Nellov saß seid Stunden zusammengesunken vor dem Scheiterhaufen, wartete darauf, dass er erlosch.

Langsam erhob er sich der Gottesdiener und räumte das verkohlte Holz weg. Auf die Brandblasen, mit denen seine Hände übersät waren, gab er nicht Acht.

An der Stelle, an der Ilnairu an einen Pflock gebunden worden war, kniete Nellov nieder. Er schob das Holz beiseite und wühlte mit den Händen in der Asche auf den Boden. Ob _sie _das war?

Gepeinigt zuckte er zusammen, als Erinnerungen über ihn brandeten. Er hörte ihr silberhelles Lachen durch den totenstillen Morgen klingen und ihr Geruch schien sich einen Moment behaglich an die Luft zu schmiegen, bevor beide zu der Erinnerung verblassten, die sie waren und Nellov seine Einsamkeit mit einer qualvollen Ehrlichkeit entblößten.

Seine mit Ruß bedeckten Finger stießen auf das Armband aus Malachit, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Es war Ilnairus Armband gewesen, das er ihr zum neunten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

„Wie konnten sie dir das nur antun...", wisperte er schluchzend und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Es war ein Gottesfrevel ohne Gleichen, mein guter Nellov." Erschrocken fuhr der Gottesdiener herum und erblickte eine Frau in einem braunen Mantel, wie sie langsam ihre Kapuze vom Kopf streifte.

„Reytoxia..." Leise sagte Nellov den Namen, als er das türkise Haar und die türkisen Augen wiedererkannte.

„Der Götter Zorn wird dich nicht treffen, treuer Diener. Du hast sie geliebt, sie als eine dir gegebene Tochter aufgenommen und sie erzogen. Glücklicher hätte die kleine Ilnairu nicht leben und unglücklicher hätte sie nicht aus der Welt scheiden können."

Nellov starrte die göttliche Botin ausdruckslos an und holte tief Luft, um die Wut zu unterdrücken, die er zumal verspürte.

„Habt Ihr es gesehen... wie sie dagestanden ist und alles über sich ergehen ließ? Keinen Ton gab sie von sich..." Zitternd klopfte er die Asche von seiner Robe und ging dann an Reytoxia vorbei.

„Ich brauche die Gnade der Götter nicht", sagte Nellov mit belegter Stimme, als er eine Sekunde neben der Botin stehen blieb. „Sowohl die Götter als auch die Menschen haben mir im gleichen Masse mein Kind weggenommen... Soll mich der Zorn der Götter treffen, die Götter können sich sicher sein, meinen Zorn ebenfalls zu genießen. Was soll ich mit göttlicher Gnade?" Nellov verzog spöttisch das Gesicht und lief dann weiter. „Ilnairu ist und bleibt tot..."

20


End file.
